


untitled Angel/Darla

by papyrocrat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat





	untitled Angel/Darla

Holtz sweeps proudly down the alley, as if just because they're trapped between three walls he has them cornered.

"There is no justice for you, Vampire" - Angelus hears the pretentiousness behind the epithet and snickers - "there is only death, and Hell!"

"And ye'll be the one to send me there, will ya?" he taunts.

"I care not for your diversions, Angelus!”

“And I care not to be late to the opera, which is the only reason we’re not killin’ you where you stand right now. No time to do it properly. Isn’t that right, love?”

“I’d be okay with a quickie,” Darla says.

“She never says that to me, Holtz. It’s always more, more, more. You must be starting to bore her. And when you bore the lady, well. It’s all over, isn’t it?”

"Angelus, now is not the time."

"It's always the time, darlin', we've got forever. This one, on the other hand, he's got about t'ree more steps." Holtz slows down to fish in his coat, and Angelus shrugs and squints. "Maybe seven."

Holtz brandishes an ornate crucifix. "See, Darla, I told you he liked us. Always wears his best for a visit." He can feel her roll her eyes. "Though, that's a bit gaudy even for you, my man. Found Catholicism, have we?”

“What do you know of the Word of God, Vampire?”

“I know you get a good buzz off a priest of a Sunday afternoon. Bit of free wisdom.”

“The only wisdom is in the Word of the Lord! I do his bidding, I follow his laws. And you are an abomination!” Holtz raises his right hand to reveal not a stake, but a vial of holy water. Before Angelus can rip Holtz’s arm out of its socket, Holtz flings the vial at them. He misses Angelus, and Darla ducks. It breaks harmlessly against the wall.

“Gonna have to work on your aim there, Brother Daniel,” Angelus says as Holtz flings two, three, four vials out of his pocket, staying just out of arms’ reach. The fourth clips Darla on the shoulder, and it’s gone far enough. Angelus lunges, and startles Holtz into dropping the crucifix. Normally he’d take a moment to stop and smell the holy icons in the rose manure, but Holtz regroups and tosses the fifth vial.

Angelus catches it easily, and laughs as Holtz checks a clearly empty pocket. He drops it onto the ground and grinds it under his boot.

Holtz is horrified, and Angelus laughs again. “Looks like we’re playing by my laws, Holtz.” Holtz leaves his precious trinket in the dirt and runs.

“We’ve got to do something about him, Angelus, he’s getting bothersome.”

“It’s just so much fun watching him squim.”

Darla smiles. “What, exactly, are these laws of yours, Angelus?”

He picks her up, and her legs curl around him from long habit. “You are.” He presses her roughly against the wall. “They’re all you.”


End file.
